Typically large aircraft cargo management systems utilize a plurality of power drive units (“PDUs”). The PDUs may help to assist pallets and containers when traveling from fore to aft and from aft to fore of an aircraft along trays. Space within trays is typically limited because of the presence of various systems, such as transport rollers and cargo restraints.